


无证行医

by oversizedcassette



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly, 相声 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oversizedcassette/pseuds/oversizedcassette
Summary: 四战后，部分复活，水土二人互相瞎参谋
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Kudos: 7





	无证行医

01 宇智波止水和宇智波带土一次平常的互助

  


宇智波止水和宇智波带土在甜品店里相遇了。

止水：带土，既然遇见你了，就请你顺便帮我参详一件大事。

带土：恕我直言，报社以外的事情，如果你很困惑，我也不一定能参谋出什么。

止水：我觉得你一定很有经验。

带土：那你说吧，我听着。

止水：理性讨论，如何矫正强迫症的偏执行为。

带土：啊？

止水：理性讨论，如何矫正强迫症的偏执行为。

带土：这个要看具体的行为。你看，卡卡西戴面罩的问题，我从来不矫正；他手不离《亲热天堂》，我也不矫正。

止水：是我误会你了，带土，你没有经验。

带土：以上只是我认为不需要矫正的行为举例。不同的行为要用不同的应对方法，有些时候你甚至不能让他发觉你是在矫正他，不然他会有心理压力，然后装作自己很正常的样子欺骗你，你又要装作没有发现他在伪装的样子缓解他的压力，接着……总之非常麻烦，这其中很有学问。你直接问我这么大一个问题，我回答起来会花费很多功夫，还不一定说在点子上，你需要具体说明情况，我才能给你有效建议。

止水：……

止水：举例，前天早晨鼬煎荷包蛋，他用掉了五十二个蛋，中途因为家里没鸡蛋了他还对院子里的鸡用了写轮眼。

止水：公鸡。

带土：……

带土：出乎意料。

带土：他干嘛要这么做。

止水：因为不对称/蛋黄流出/蛋液过早凝固/蛋白起泡/调料不均……

带土：停，停，我领会精神了。纠正这种行为我很有经验，你问我真是问对了。

带土：非常简单，你来做饭。

止水：就是这样？

带土：我对付卡卡西一直是这样，他一旦对什么事情开始并无必要的吹毛求疵，我就冲过去把这件事做了。以前卡卡西只要有时间就会每天把家里全部抹一遍，而且擦拭顺序和次数完全一样，现在不会了，家务都是我在做了。

止水：这招我已经在采用了。但是，我认为这只是纠正了表征，仅仅避免了鼬的强迫症对正常生活的影响，并没能解决真正的症结——心理问题，实际上是治标不治本的做法，迟早会在另一件事上继续爆发。

带土：要根治的话，去医院吧，报佐助或卡卡西的名字，那个院长春野樱会给你友情安排。

止水：到这个程度了吗？

带土：不能讳疾忌医，我看鼬的情况已经很严重了。他现在已经会对公鸡下毒手，下次干出什么就更难想象了。

止水：你怎么能用下毒手这个词呢，鼬只是看了它一眼而已。

带土：月读，就是下毒手，不接受反驳。

止水：同盟情谊呢？

带土：没有的。

止水：你再这样我要去举报你的，你可以举报的料太多了。

带土：同盟情谊呢？

止水：没有的。

带土：……我们各退一步。

止水：所以好好做人很重要，你要是平时行得端坐得正，也不会落这么多把柄。

止水：扯远了，回归正题。卡卡西前辈去医院看过吗？成效显著吗？

带土：没去过，他讳疾忌医。

止水：……

止水：我不是很明白，从你告诉我的事来看，我觉得洁癖一类的问题并不怎么值得忌讳，更何况那是卡卡西前辈。

带土：其实对家务的洁癖不是重点，他还有点洗手之类的其他问题，不过我知道症结在哪里，所以现在已经有所成效了。

止水：能分享一下有所成效的相关经验吗？

带土：我觉得你不是很用得上，因为我实在想不出煎荷包蛋能有什么隐性的心结。

止水：也许鼬下一次的表现就会涉及到更深层次的心理问题，我得未雨绸缪，做好准备。而且荷包蛋……荷包蛋……

止水：荷包蛋？啊，荷包蛋……原来如此，是荷包蛋。

带土：……

带土：止水，你也不要讳疾忌医。你是暗部队长，肩负着保护火影的伟大任务。我不会隐瞒你的这种行为失常，让你继续上班的，我会向卡卡西和他的那个医忍学生举报你。

止水：我没有发疯，我只是突然发现——形状规整的荷包蛋像眼睛。

带土：……

带土：有理有据，无法反驳，宇智波家的一切事情往眼睛上联想总是没有错的。

止水：现在，我认为很有必要先向你学习一下相关经验了。

带土：但我还是觉得我的方法不是很适合教给你，我怀疑你会向卡卡西的三个学生举报我。

止水：不是四个学生吗？

带土：第四个是画本大手，而且不是卡卡西一手带大的，不怎么恋师。

止水：严格来讲，另三位学生是卡卡西前辈一手带大这种说法，也是不准确的。

带土：你说的是生理上的，而我所说的是作为忍者的心理层次上的，这么说并没有什么问题。

止水：可以接受。

止水：回到原题，请相信同盟情谊，这种事我不举报你。

带土：唉，那我还是直说了。如果教会了你，佐助那小子就要先砍你，再砍我了，卡卡西会不高兴的。

止水：……

止水：好的，我不是很想知道了。

止水：出于同盟情谊，我觉得你又在作死。

带土：为什么他们两个强迫症这么明显，是不是暗部风水不好。

止水：你这个凭空而来的假设就很没道理，反例实在太多了。

带土：那就是暗部第六班风水不好。

止水：我觉得鼬是在晓的时候受到了其他人的行为举止影响。

带土：你这是强行黑我。

止水：举个反例。

带土：……

止水：你看。

带土：……不对，被你偷换概念了，行为艺术和强迫症不是一回事。

带土：而且宇智波家的人哪里这么容易受到外力影响，我和佐助连洗脑口癖都没有染上，难道鼬就会被人带跑吗？我看还是暗部第六班风水不好，你瞧瞧里面的其他成员，那个天藏，那个卯月夕颜……

带土：呃……

止水：……

带土：……

止水：……这……这也和强迫症不是一回事。

带土：这……这丸子是新品，好吃。

两人有志一同地揭过了这个话题。

带土撸完一串丸子，把签子戳在了桌子上。止水看了看，也把最后一个丸子送进嘴里，反手往桌上一插。两人互相瞟了一眼，心领神会，沉默地比拼起了吃丸子撸串的速度，并不约而同地各自用起了成名技能作弊。

一分半后，一个神威标记和一个三叶风车出现了桌上。然后一脸不解的宇智波带土和一脸反省的宇智波止水被老板无情地赶了出去。

穿着好几层衣服还戴着手套的带土屹立在店外的寒风中，丝毫不受影响：“我感觉鼬不像是个讳疾忌医的人，所以希望你带鼬看病之后，传授我相关经验。”

穿着暗部制服的止水摸了摸自己的肩膀：“我也希望如此。再会。”

  


02 后续

  


鼬的确不是个讳疾忌医的人，宇智波家院子里的鸡的生存条件很快得到了改善。不幸的是荷包蛋像眼睛只是巧合，但是鼬认为止水觉得荷包蛋像眼睛不是巧合。

宇智波带土的无证行医行为最后被奈良鹿丸举报给了春野樱。不幸的是自那天以后包括六代目在内的不少忍界知名人士的讳疾忌医情况都加重了。

**Author's Note:**

> 土哥的瞎参谋，除了“我和卡卡西很恩爱”和“大家都想举报我”之外，什么有效信息都没有  
> 鼬哥煎鸡蛋的梗出自究极风暴，卡老师每天用一模一样的步骤擦遍家里的梗出自动画JIRAIYA·KAKASHI 那集  
> 卯月夕颜的男朋友月光疾风也早早牺牲了，暗部第gua六fu班


End file.
